Katrina Rayne
Katrina Rayne was born on May 21st, 2054 in New York City, New York. She currently works as an Apparition Examiner in the Ministry of Magic Biography Katrina was born as the middle child so she was picked on by her brother constantly then she had to worry about her younger sister. But bein the middle child had its advantages - it often got Kristian, her brother, in more trouble and if made her seem like she was a perfect sister when defending her younger sibling from the pranks Kristian pulled. Education Katrina attended Hogwarts at the age of 10 after recieving her owl. It did not come as a surprise to her since both of her parents were wizards as was her elder brother. She was sorted into the house of Slytherin, which was surprising to her because her mother had always told her that Slytherin was filled with purebloods and Katrina was not one. However, it did not matter much because she enjoyed being in that house and rather liked people in the other houses more than those in Slytherin. In her Seventh Year, her mother died and it was a big blow to Katrina's health. She fell ill, almost slipping into depression but she recovered quickly to her father's relief. Afterwards, she missed her mother very much, especially since she had been so close to her, but she now understands that everyone has to go eventually. She passed her NEWT's with ease, though she did not do as well as she had hoped due to lack of studying. Later Life After graduating from Hogwarts, she intended on traveling around the world as many of her peers have. However, this was not possible because her father lacked the ability to take care of a child and her brother was simply too irresponsible. So, Katrina stayed a year, taking her younger sister under her wing and helped her father out around home a bit. Eventually, her father moved out of England and back to where Katrina was concieved - New York City. Serene, her younger sister, was supposed to travel with her father there but she was too attached to Katrina. As a result, Katrina is now taking care of Serene and she took up a job in the Ministry of Magic. Katrina originally got hired as a Broom Regulator in the department of Magical Transportation and had a hectic first day at work. It was also where she met Jamie Gerrad, a man who she developed great feelings for. But soon, after replacing everyone in the Ministry, she was moved up to the position of Apparition Examiner and Department Liason. Personality Katrina is a sweet girl that often helps others. She is quite blunt at times but she realizes it soon after she says it. Katrina can be quite shy sometimes around new surroundings but once you know her she talks quite a bit. Katrina loves the outside and enjoys Quidditch as well, though she doesn't really play much. She's not that great. Katrina's the type to go with the flow and all that. She's hardworking though and strives to put her best effort into everything. Failing is unacceptable, passing is just passing. She wants to better than just average in everything. Or at least... most everything. But you'll rarely see her without a smile on her face, she loves to smile. Sometimes she can be quite mean, but that's because she doesn't like to butter things up. She thinks people need to accept the truth and face reality, which is why she can seem a bit mean sometimes. But other than that, she's sweet and friendly. Katrina is also a little blushing girl, easily flustered at times. She's a bit crazy in a way, coffee-crazed and all. Her main priority is her family. She would place them before anything. Though she was placed in Slytherin, she was everything but. She was sweet and smiley. Always prepared... kinda. She falls quickly and she falls hard. Sadly she hasn't realized that yet. Relationships Family Lexi Malfoy - Mother Katrina's mother Lexi Malfoy would've been 55 years old now, however, she died when she was 47 and Katrina could not find many recent images of her mother. Katrina looked up to her mother because her mother was not the average Malfoy who married a pureblood and did what she want. Lexi was Katrina's role model, and there were many times that Katrina would ask herself what her mother would do. When Lexi died, it hurt Katrina a lot and affected her health. Katrina didn't know what she would do without her mother especially since she always looked to Lexi for guidance. Every year, she would visit her mother's grave and just think about how things would be different if her mother was still alive. She didn't think too much about it though, she didn't want to start crying because she knew that her mother wouldn't like to see her upset and crying. Derrick Rayne - Father Katrina's father Derrick Malfoy is currently 56 years old. He is a year older than Katrina's mother and loves her dearly. Though he was every bit the loving husband and father, he was also a bit irresponsible. He enjoyed cracking jokes and laughing, he was always more of a friend to his children than a father. Still, Katrina admired her father because he coped with the most difficult situations but there were times when she wished he would just be more responsible and take the load off of Katrina. She still visits him and he visits her - everytime he does, he brings over presents for Serene and Katrina, as if they were still little children. Kristian Rayne - Older Brother Kristian Rayne is every bit like his father. Katrina could rarely depend on him, he was often found pulling pranks and smirking. However, she did love her brother dearly despite his antics. She enjoyed his company though she disliked how he treated his girlfriends and their younger sister, Serene. Whenever Kristian babysat Serene, her younger sister would end up hyper and bouncing off the walls. Serene would also have another shiny unicorn to add into her collection as well as learn another way to tick off her elder sister. Katrina often wished that Kristian would stop teaching their sibling how to torment Katrina early in the morning. The idea with flushing the Daily Prophet down the loo every morning when Serene didn't get her way? It belonged to Kristian Rayne. Serene Rayne - Younger Sister Serene Rayne is the youngest member in the Rayne household. Katrina loves her younger sister very much, even more since she started living with the child but she quickly learned that taking care of someone younger was very difficult. When Katrina first started to take care of Serene, the little girl was 5 and Katrina was 18 growing on 19. Serene was a little bundle of energy and was constantly rambling about unicorns and her own way of getting her things. With Kristian as a role model - Serene thought that Kristian was the bestest bro ever - Serene was constantly running around and making Katrina's life a mess. Serene went through many phases, the first was a fairy princess, then it was modeling, then candy, and now she is completely in love with sparkly unicorns. Katrina often finds Serene a handful but family was family and she would deal with Serene and all problems that came her way. Love & Friends Jamie Gerrad Upon working at the Ministry of Magic, Katrina Rayne met Jamie Gerrad on their first day of work. Immediately the two connected though Katrina was more of a stumbling, red fool than her normal self. After a date or two, the two of them quickly grew closer and even started seeing each other exclusively. She loved the way he could make her smile and despite how long they've known each other, he could always make her legs turn into jelly and she'd feel as though she was falling for him all over again. Soon she no longer saw him... ever again and Katrina started to dislike him but at the same time, she did love him. She just disliked how much she loved him. Katrina moved on but he remains in her mind forever. Katrina also refuses to ever speak of his name ever again. Appearance She stands at five feet, five inches and weighs about 105 pounds. She has a pale complexion and has blonde hair and blue eyes. In some lighting, Katrina has green eyes, but they're really blue. Katrina usually has a smile on her face as she walks into work with a cup of coffee. She loves her coffee and the coffee makers love her. Katrina is rarely found without a cup of one in the morning as she walks in. Should she forget to stop by the coat rack, you'll find her with her numerous trench coat jackets or anything stylish. But not ridiculous. Katrina isn't very fond of feathers sticking all over her. Katrina likes to dress comfortably but she also loves to wear new designer clothing. Ever since she was little she always loved buying new clothes and putting together outfits. Even now she enjoys it and treats the world like a runway sometimes. Especially in her heels. Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2072